fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Test raid boss template for Path of The Dawn
Fadescar is a former leader of the spectral dragons. Fadescar helps the party throughout the Abyssal Plane of Thanatos. When it came time to strike at the demon lord Orcus's palace of Everfrost, he seemingly died during the battle. However, when the party makes its way into Everfrorst, they learn that Fadescar has been corrupted by the Abyssal Lord. Fadescar can be done as either the 2nd or 3rd boss in the instance, he can be accessed once either of the first two bosses are defeated, all three of them must be beaten in order to advance further into Everfrost. Stats Health: 12 man normal: 88,888,888 12 man heroic: 100,342,356 30 man normal: 227,754,356 30 man heroic: 248,542,345 Prior to Battle Fadescar is being banished at the beginning by a group of Stygian Corrupters. The corrupters must be killed before Fadescar becomes targetable. The Corrupters will not respawn immediatally following a wipe, however, they will respawn a certain amount of time after Fadescar is pulled for the first time, alongside the linked trash The room itself has a lot of space, which is good because positioning is crucial in this encounter, much moreso on heroic mode Attacks and Abilities * Basic Melee: Fadescar hits for roughly 120-140k on tank gear. * Atrophy: The main mechanic for this fight, each party member starts with 100 Atrophy. It decreases if you get hit by most of the abilities in this fight. Having it reach 0 will cause the player to be banished to the spectral realm and get hit with a huge damage taken increasing debuff, in addition to the dangers of the spectral realm itself. Atrophy is only restored upon either dieing, living until phase 2, or escaping the spectral realm. * Spectral Resonance: A debuff placed on random players that causes nearby players to take damage and lose atrophy, stacks if other players with Spectral Resonance are nearby * Ghostly Breath: An attack hitting everyone in front of Fadescar dealing 200k ghost/dark damage.In addition decreases atrophy of players hit by quite a bit. 25 second Cooldown. Cast time: 3 seconds. * Spectral Rage: Self buff on boss that increases damage done and taken, and all melee attacks cause atrophy loss. Can be dispelled or spellstolen. Permanent undispellable version of this is cast in phase 2 * Berserk After 8 minutes, Fadescar will Berserk. increasing his damage done by 1000% and the damage of his adds by 500% wiping the raid almost instantaneously. * Spectral Tear and Spectral Lash: Cleave and Tail swipe respectivley which in addition to hitting melee players near their respective areas, open portals to the spectral realm. * Heroic Only: Atrophic Haze: Debuff on players in spectral realm that causes a green/purplish mist to spawn in the real world based on where the player is in the spectral realm. Stuns and damagestargets caught inside until they get out of it and decrease atrophy. Adds: Atrophic Shades: Atrophic Strike: Melee ability that deals shadow damage and decreases atrophy if used on players in "real" realm. This is why an offtank or someone with shadow resistance needs to go into the Spectral Realm to handle them Atrophic Wail: Powerful chaneled ghost/dark spell that silences all non interupt spells and deals damage. must be interupted by DPS who enter the spectral Realm Despawn at the end of phase 1 Atrophic Apparitions: Spawn during phase 2. Reality Break: Channeled spell that decreases atrophy and deals damage. Need to be off tanked and interupted Strategy There are two phases to this fight. The first phase is the raid DPSing the boss down while managing the adds in the spectral world and trying to avoid having their atrophy drop low. Phase 2 is the burn phase where the boss's damage output increases greatly. Atrophy will be boosted at the beginning of this phase, but Players whose Atrophy drops to 0 in phase 2 die outright. Phase 1 * Players get an emote warning: "Fadescar raises his claw" or "Fadescar lifts his tail up" which indicates he will either cleave or tail lash causing spectral portals to appear. Designated Players must use these portals to enter the spectral realm and handle the Atrophic Shades * Call out who gets hit by Spectral Resonance, and have them move away from the raid, and each other.wh * While getting rid of Spectral Rage may seem like the obvious thing to do, remember that the buff increases damage taken by the boss as well. It may be wise to get some burst DPS before getting rid of the buff in order to speed Phase 1 up. * Cooldowns such as Spellbreaker, Mage Shield, Anti Magic Zone, and other anti spell abilties help greatly in mitigating Ghostly Breath and its effects. * Tanks should swap the boss when their atrophy gets low. * The key to this phase is survivng and getting to Phase 2 with as much atrophy left as possible and as quickly as possible. Spectral Realm * The shade tanks must be accompanied by at least a healer, and a couple of interupters. * The shade's deal purely shadow damage, so they can be tanked by a shadow resistance stacking caster just as well as a plate tank. * If the shades dont have anyone to target in the spectral realm, they will attack the real realm players and wipe the raid in a moments notice. * Players who wind up here by having their atrophy drop to 0 need to be focused on by the healers in order to keep them alive until phase 2 when they can rejoin the rest of hte raid. Phase 2 This part of the fight relies on heavy DPS as the boss will have a permanent non dispellable/spellstealable version of Spectral Rage. All DPS cooldowns and long cooldowns such as Heroism type effects and the like should be saved for this phase. All players will be returned from the spectral realm, but must keep their atrophy above 0 or they will perish instanly. The Atrophic Apparitions deal melee damage, and henceforth need to be off tanked and interupted by ranged so melee dont have to run back and forth between them and Fadescar. Heroic Mode: In addition to the increased damage and steeper DPS requirements, the Atrophic Haze debuff introduced in heroic means positioning in the spectral realm is more crucial than ever. Spectral realm players are slightly visible in the real world, and can be guided away from the raid by party members in the real realm. Atrophic Shades now spawn in phase 2 as well, increasing the healer stress. they need to be nuked down ASAP in order to keep them from getting their silence off. Miscellaneous Hints * Anti silence effects are useful in both the spectral realm and HC Phase 2 to get casts off if a shade gets its Wail through * Mage Shield can negate the atrophy decrease from ghostly breath, henceforth a tanking Mage Knight or two can ping pong the boss to hande the Ghostly breaths. Loot Category:Bosses Category:Path Of The Dawn